Students selected for this program will be placed with active research investigators who will serve as mentors to the students. These investigators have been selected because their research is "state of the science" and because they, at least most of them, have prior experience in mentoring high school students and teachers. In addition, mentors are requested to give students a project that can be completed within the allotted time of the program. Titles of the proposed research projects follow: Tissue - Specific Regulation of the Myelin Proteolipid Protein Gene Western Analysis on injected rats and animal models Neurophysical Peptides in the Domestic Fowl Central and Peripheral Effects of Acute Methamphetamine Effect of Cytokines and Growth Factors on CA125 Secretion Measurement of Protein in Blood and Tissues in Rats Isolation of Mutants for the Drosophila Lsp-2 Gene Effects of Ethanol on Microglial Cells Post Modem Analysis of Brain Stem Sections in Schizophrenia Nitric Oxide Effect on Heart Rate in Rats The Effects of Dietary Fat on the Pancreas of Rats How Diabetic Rats have Evaluated Docosahexanoic Acid Levels in their Liver Epidemiologic Study of the Natural History of Prostate Disease Among African American Males